


Determination

by megahomestucktrash69



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megahomestucktrash69/pseuds/megahomestucktrash69





	Determination

You decide that you want to go on a walk today. The question of “Where should I go?” pops into your head. You decide that you want to visit the legendary Mountain Ebott. Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return. You think it sounds like an interesting place to visit. And you want to prove that people can come back after climbing the mountain. You go outside and start your trek to Mount Ebott. Many hours later, you get to the top. You see a hole in the mountain and your curiosity peaks. You want a closer look. A small nagging voice in the back of your head tells you to go home, it’s dangerous here. You ignore it and walk a bit closer. Your view still isn’t that great. You walk even closer, but you trip and tumble towards the hole. By this point you’re panicking and wishing you had listened to the small voice in your head and went home. You fall all the way down and black out. A while later, you wake up. You see that up above, night is setting in. You let everything that has happened sink in. You’re in the Underground. The place that nobody has ever come back from.

Your name is Frisk, and you have just fallen into the Underground.

 

After the shock fades away, you get up and look around. You’re in a patch of bright, golden flowers. You have never seen flowers with this rich of a color. You reach down and feel the petals of one. You are shocked at how they feel. They don’t feel like the slightly rough textured flowers of home, but they feel like silk. You look up and see a flower away from all others. You walk over to it and it… It starts- Talking to you? It introduces itself as Flowey. Flowey says that you must be new here and he’ll help you learn the basics. You smile. He sends small 'friendliness pellets' at you, but your trust has started to fade by now. You avoid the pellets and Flowey seems to get a bit agitated. After a few times of avoiding the pellets, he gets frustrated and calls the pellets 'bullets.' You freeze, scared out of your wits. The bullets surround you and all you can do is watch. You seem to have lost control of your body. The bullets close in on you and the little flowers laughs. Suddenly, a fireball hits the small flower and it disappears. A female goat-looking creature walks up to you. She introduces herself as Toriel. You don’t quite trust her, but she saved you from that awful flower and she might be able to help you get home. You follow her into a place she calls the Ruins. She tells you that there are many puzzles and you can’t get past until the puzzles are completed. You follow her through a few puzzles, until you get to a room with a dummy and she stops you. She tells you to practice talking to the dummy so you will later be able to talk your way out of fights. 

You consider her information, and think about the war between Humans and Monsters. Humans didn’t win by just simply talking. No, you think. Nothing is solved by just talking and being peaceful. Peace doesn’t do anything. Neither does your race. They are all idiots, as well as the monsters. You lash out at the dummy and hit it with so much force you break it. You smile up at Toriel, but she looks horrified. She exclaims that the dummy wasn’t for fighting, it was for talking. You glare at her as soon as she turns her back to lead you through another puzzle. She tells you that puzzles may be too difficult for you right now. You roll your eyes. Does this stupid monster think you’re an incompetent fool? You start to follow her again when you encounter a different monster. You glare at it as your anger and hatred boil over. You hit it and it turns to dust, coating your hands, clothes, and face. You look down at your hands, disgusted by the dust all over you. You shrug, and keep following… What was her name again? Target? Whatever, you think. Her name doesn’t matter. You keep following her, and she tells you to do this puzzle on your own and leaves you. You look around. There isn’t even a puzzle here! You walk forward anyways, because there is no way you can go back to your horrible home by going backwards. The old goat lady walks out from behind a pillar and congratulates you on finishing the puzzle. You look at her like she’s crazy, (which she probably is) but she doesn’t notice. She says some stuff about having to do something and you staying here. She gives you a cell phone and runs off. You scoff. Stay here? What will that do? Absolutely nothing. You walk out of the room and she calls you, asking if you haven’t moved. You lie and say you haven’t, getting fed up with this monster already. She hangs up and you put the cellphone away. 

You walk forward and encounter a monster. You kill it, like you did the first one. You get encounters many more times, and eventually your hands are stained with the dust of countless monsters. You keep walking forwards, and the encounters with monsters get less and less. They stop appearing to fight you, but you think nothing of it. You think they’re just to scared to fight you. Little do you know, you’ve killed all the monsters in the Ruins. Well, all except one. After a few more puzzles, you get to a dead tree. You hear Target, and she sounds exhausted. She calls you, and then notices you’re standing there. She spouts off some stuff about how the surprise took longer than she expected. She leads you to a small little house and you just roll your eyes. You go inside, and she says she made you a pie. She leads you to your “new room” but you have a feeling you won’t be in this little house very long. 

She says something about a burning smell, but you ignore her and walk into your new room. You are a bit tired, so you decide to take a small nap. When you wake up, the light is turned off and there is a piece of pie on the floor. You pick it up and put it away for later consumption. You walk out of your room and down the other hallway. You walk into the living room where you see Target, but you ignore her and go towards the kitchen. Once inside you look around. You scowl when you see there are no knives and you whisper _“Where are the knives?”_ You leave the room, disappointed. You tug at Target’s sleeve and she asks you what you need after spouting off some stuff about snails and bugs.You ask her how to exit the Ruins and she looks a bit nervous, but you don’t care. She tries to ignore what you just asked and she tells you an ‘interesting fact’ about snails. You ask again how to exit the Ruins and she says she has to go do something. Target tells you to stay where you are, but you’re no idiot and you know something is up.

You follow her downstairs and she says some stuff you don’t really pay attention to. However, when she says something about destroying the only way out of the Ruins, you become enraged. How dare this old goat keep you from going home? How dare she! Once you get to the door, she says she wants you to prove yourself to her that you’re strong enough to survive. You hit her once and she falls to her knees. She looks stunned. She says _“Y. . . you. . . really hate me that much? Now I see who I was protecting by keeping you here. Not you. . . But them! Ha. . . ha. . .”_ She turns to dust and you walk through her remains. You open the door only to be greeted by Flowey. 

_“You really aren’t human, are you?”_

**Your name is Chara, and you're going to kill everybody.**


End file.
